


Josh Done

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Texting, but im still laughing, like literally so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of texts sent at four in the morning, most of which were terrible puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh Done

**Author's Note:**

> i send many many puns to my sleeping friends at 4am and they don't reply and i made a twit abt that so thanks to the beaut staystreetfriend i have written this. i am sry abt the puns.
> 
> original titling!!!1!! wow im pushing myself to the fuckin limits of my abilities guys.

To: Jersh  
Sent: 3:49

_hey_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 3:51

_josh_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 3:53

_josh_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 3:54

_what would your name be if you decided to exercise more?_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 3:54

_josh run_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 3:57

_josh_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 3:58

_if you became a baker_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 3:59

_josh bun_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:01

_when you smile_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:01

_josh sun_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:03

_josh?_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:05

_wake up and read my puns josh_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:09

_so i guess you're pretty bi for a white guy josh_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:13

_if you finished something_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:14

_josh done_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:17

_im running out of puns_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:20

_i guess your feeling pretty dun with me_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:24

_if i shouted your name_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:24

_josh come_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:26

_that was meant innocently_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:31

_i think you should wake up and talk to me_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:32

_my puns can only get worse_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:35

_you become part of a religious community of women_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:37

_josh nun_

From: Jersh  
Sent: 4:37

_im awake now_

From: Jersh  
Sent: 4:38

_please stop_

From: Jersh  
Sent: 4:38

_we can share a bed if it stops you sending all these texts_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:38

_sure_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 4:39

_i guess_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 11:23

_i can't believe we got together thanks to my puns_

From: Jersh  
Sent: 11:35

_they're still terrible_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 11:35

_what?_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 11:36

_did you not like my josh pun?_

From: Jersh  
Sent: 11:38

_ill buy you breakfast if you stop_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 11:40

_making puns has worked out well for me_

From: Jersh  
Sent: 11:40

_just come get food_

To: Jersh  
Sent: 11:41

_sure_

**Author's Note:**

> probs funnier if read at 4am. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
